Misguided Ghost
by Autumn in April
Summary: Mikan runs away from home. Natsume tries to get away from his responsibility. With them running and avoiding, is there a chance of colliding?


**Disclaimer: I don't own GA. The title of the story and the lyrics from the this chapter cames from the amazing song by Paramore.**

* * *

"Run from them, from them

with no direction.

We'll run from them, from them

with no conviction."

**Chapter one: Chips and Robots**

"Natsume take those feet of yours off the coffee table, will you?" Nana commands the raven haired boy before roughly handing him the glass of orange juice. "And how many times do I have to tell you not to ask maids unnecessary orders? They're busier than you think."

"Yeah yeah." Natsume answered. The theme song in one of those rerun comedy show starts playing. Natsume hums the music while tries to ignore the stare of his Nana.

The disbelief in her eyes is clear as she watched Natsume continues in ignoring her.

She's has been serving the Hyuuga's for almost quite a long years that everyone in the Hyuuga household considered her part of the family already. Everyone inside the house including Natsume's parents respects her and shows fear at her.

So, what this really means is you can't ignore her.

The old woman sighs before speaking. "You know, we can stay in this place for as long as you want. It's not like I have plans, but it seems like you do." Trying to put a serious face but fail when Natsume stops humming at once and she can't stop the smile to form.

Natsume knows that she's not kidding at all when she said those words. She's a very impatient person, but would never back down on her own word. If she says she'll stay there, she will. Simple as that.

"Do you have something to say to me Natsume?"

"Not that I know any."

"Well aren't you sorry for something?"

Natsume didn't hide his groan and the rolling of his eyes. This is the way he shows how much he loves her company. It's not like he didn't know what she's rambling about, but sometimes she talks to him as if he's a child and that simply irritates him. No one can blame her either way. Just now Natsume is being stubborn and acting like a grumpy child, and she figured that someone needs to act along with him.

"I would surely miss you when you go to college, boy." Nana sighs but still manages to smile in spite of what she told him. Her face betray her voice and Natsume seen trough it.

She can be very strict and annoying sometimes but nothing could change the fact that she's the one who raised Natsume besides his older sister and no amount of money can sum it up. And for that he would always be indebted to her.

She's the one who's been taking care of him ever since he's a toddler and realized that his parents have no time for him. She filled him with love and compassion that both his parents left unfilled. And he's grateful for it. Moving away to college would take a lot of adjustment but he already promise himself that he would call her if not everyday, sometimes of the day.

Natsume would start his first year of college in a very prestigious school in England majoring business-both his parent's former school. His mother loses her poised for a second when Natsume got an early acceptance at the school. He's now dragging the moment where he has to take another step forwards for bigger responsibility. Bigger expectations. Bigger commitment. Bigger than big! He can't even grasp the word big.

Since then, his mother babbles about how much she loves the school non-stop. All those boring stuff he had to tolerate. Think about torture here. Natsume just nodded his head everytime his mother ask questions and often answers, "Uh huh'_, _"Yes" and "No". While his sitting there, tolerating her, Natsume can't help but feel like a robot. As if his parent suddenly starts putting this micro chip inside his body and starts entering data on his brain. _You'll leave the house on September_. Then he would automatically say yes. _Don't you dare to lack of there. _Okay. _Make us all proud_. Sure.

After another torturous day, he would lie on his bed and ask himself a same question everyday. _Is there a chance for a robot to turn into a real human?_ Then he would laugh on how ridiculous his question is. Of course there's no way a robot would turn into human unless some miracle happens. _Yeah that's right…._ He would think._ I wonder where my miracle is_.

* * *

**Hate it? Love it? Should I continue it? Please review:D**


End file.
